warriors_trollfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Starkit's Prophecy
Starkit's Prophecy is a fanfiction written by Xdark.rosesx about a purple cat with rainbow eyes named Stargleamstar. Popularity This story is infamously well known in the Warriors Fandom as the My Immortal of Warriors and has spawned an animated "series" by the YouTuber well known as Moonkitti. Many people have reviewed and/or tried to rewrite this story. There is also a wiki dedicated to this fanfic. Style This fanfic is well known for having very nonsensical grammar and very short chapters. Chapters are also very commonly mixed up. Xdark.rosesx's OC Characters Stargleamstar Also known as Starkit, Starpaw, Stargleam, Gleamstar, and many other misspellings. She is the main protagonist of this story and is described as a purple cat with rainbow eyes. Stargleamstar is also known as a Mary-Sue character in which she is able to defeat Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, after just becoming an apprentice, becoming a warrior after "3.14 days," having six love-interests (Firestar, Graystripe, Blackstar, Hawkfrost, Ashfur, and Jazzstar), becoming leader when she never was a mentor nor a deputy, being brought back to life and reincarnated, being able to fight right after being born (After reincarnation), and having her views justfied as the "right" way. She also somehow has three kits with Jazzstar, despite them both being female, and having those kits have the ability to fight and become evil. Jazzstar Also known as Jazzpaw and Jazzsong, Jazzstar is based off of Xdark.rosesx's possibly non-existent best friend, Jazzie-Kun. In this story, she is Stargleamstar's best friend. Stargleamstar makes automatically go from apprentice to deputy despite actually being a mentor and a warrior. When Stargleamstar dies for the second time, she becomes leader of ThunderClan. Redfur and Lakepool Redfur and Lakepool are lesbians, which makes Stargleamstar mad. Stargleamstar kept on trying to convince them to be straight or else they would go to "SatinClan." When Stargleamstar is reincarnated, Redfur and Lakepool become her foster parents after Hollyleaf and Tigerstar leave. This makes Stargleamstar throw a bigoted tantrum, until she realizes she is bisexual. Flamepelt Flamepelt is one of Stargleamstar's sisters. She doesn't really do much except being mates with Nightrain and telling Stargleamstar that she is bisexual. Fluffykit Fluffykit (AKA, DaFluffykit) is one of Stargleamstar's sons. He is somehow able to fight and has a boyfriend despite just being born. He is however killed by Tigerstar and saves Firestar (At least that's what I got from reading the same three short sentences about ten times). Tigerkit Tigerkit is one of Stargleamstar's sons. He is somehow able to fight, become evil, and has a girlfriend despite just being born. He is killed by Stargleamstar herself. Rainstar Rainstar is one of Tigerstar's (And possibly Hollyleaf's) daughters. She appears out of no where and is automatically a villain, until she gets killed by Stargleamstar. She is also accused of being homophobic just because she said she was straight. Dawnsparkle Dawnsparkle was once a ShadowClan cat, but joined ThunderClan to become mates with Jayfeather. She is the mother of Stargleamstar, Lakepool, and Flamepelt. That's it. Links Original Webstarter Website (Note: Doesn't have the whole story). Complete Story On Wattpad Episode One of Moonkitti's Animated SeriesCategory:Starkit's prophecy Category:Trollfiction Category:Oc characters Category:Canon characters